mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Freyja
En la mitología nórdica, Freyja (Nórdico antiguo: "(la) señora") es una diosa asociada con el amor, el sexo, y la fertilidad . Freyja es la dueña del collar Brísingamen, monta un carro tirado por dos gatos, mantiene al jabalí Hildisvíni a su lado, posee una capa de plumas de halcón y, por su esposo Óðr, es la madre de dos hijas, Hnoss y Gersemi. Junto con su hermano Freyr (nórdico antiguo: "señor"), su padre Njörðr y su madre (hermana de Njörðr, sin nombre en las fuentes), es miembro de los Vanir. Freyja surge del nórdico antiguo, incluyendo las formas modernas del nombre Freya, Freija, Frejya, Freyia, Fröja, Frøya, Frøjya, Freia, Freja, Frua y Freiya. Freyja gobierna sobre el campo celestial de la otra vida Fólkvangr y allí recibe a la mitad de aquellos que mueren en batalla, mientras que la otra mitad va al salón de Odín, Valhalla. En Fólkvangr está su salón, Sessrúmnir. Freyja ayuda a otras deidades permitiéndoles usar su capa de plumas, es invocada en temas de fertilidad y amor, y es solicitada después de que un poderoso jotun solicitara hacerla su esposa. El esposo de Freyja, el dios Óðr, está frecuentemente ausente. Llora lágrimas de oro rojo por él, y lo busca bajo nombres falsos. Freyja tiene numerosos nombres, incluyendo Gefn, Hörn, Mardöll, Sýr, Valfreyja, y Vanadís. Freyja aparece en la Edda poética, recopilada en el siglo XIII de fuentes tradicionales anteriores; en la Edda prosaica y Heimskringla, las dos últimas escritas por Snorri Sturluson en el siglo XIII; en varias sagas de islandeses; en la historia corta Sörla þáttr; en la poesía escáldica; y en la era moderna en el folclore escandinavo, así como el nombre para viernes (Friday) en muchos idiomas germánicos. Los académicos han teorizado sobre si Freyja y la diosa Frigg parten definitivamente de una sola diosa común entre los pueblos germánicos; sobre su conexión con las valkirias, selectoras femeninas de los caídos en el campo de batalla; y su relación con otras diosas y figuras de la mitología germánica, incluido el tres veces quemado y tres veces renacido Gullveig/Heiðr, la diosa Gefjon, Skaði, Þorgerðr Hölgabrúðr e Irpa, Menglöð, y en el siglo I d.C. "Isis" de los suevos. El nombre de Freyja aparece en numerosos topónimos escandinavos, con una alta concentración en el sur de Suecia. Varias plantas de Escandinavia portan su nombre, pero fue reemplazado con el nombre de la virgen María durante el siglo XIX, y Freyja ha inspirado varias obras de arte. Etimología thumb|Freya (1882) por Carl Emil Doepler El nombre Freyja es claramente "señora" y deriva definitivamente del proto-germánico *fraw(j)ōn. Freyja es cognado con, por ejemplo, el sajón antiguo frūa "señora, amante" y el alto alemán antiguo frouwa (comparar el alemán moderno Frau "señora"). Se considera que el teónimo Freyja tiene un epíteto como origen, reemplazando un nombre personal que ahora sin testimonio. Como resultado, o el nombre original era completamente tabú u ocurrió otro proceso en el que la diosa es un duplicado o hipóstasis de otra diosa conocida. Testimonios Edda poética thumb|Freyja y Loki discuten en una ilustración (1895) de Lorenz Frølich En la Edda poética, Freyja es mencionada o aparece en los poemas Völuspá, Grímnismál, Lokasenna, Þrymskviða, Oddrúnargrátr, y Hyndluljóð. Völuspá contiene una estrofa que menciona a Freyja, refiriéndose a ella como "chica de Óð"; Freyja, siendo la esposa de su marido, Óðr. La estrofa narra que Freyja fue prometida una vez a un constructor no nombrado, que luego se reveló como un jotun y, por lo tanto, matado por Thor (narrado en detalle en Gylfaginning capítulo 42). En el poema Grímnismál, Odin (disfrazado como Grímnir) cuenta al joven Agnar que todos los días Freyja asigna asientos a la mitad de los caídos en su salón Fólkvangr, mientras que Odín se queda con la otra mitad. En el poema Lokasenna, donde Loki acusa a casi todas las mujeres presentes de promiscuidad y/o infidelidad, sucede una agresiva discusión entre Loki y Freyja. La introducción al poema señala que entre otros dioses y diosas, Freyja atiende las celebraciones organizadas por Ægir. En verso, tras los insultos de Loki a Frigg, Freyja intercede diciendo a Loki que está loco por sacar a relucir sus terribles acciones, y que Frigg conoce el destino de todos, aunque no lo cuente. Loki le dice que se calle, y dice que sabe todo sobre ella - que Freyja no tiene vergüenza, puesto que todos los dioses y elfos en el salón han sido su amante. Freyja se defiende, añadiendo que Loki está mintiendo, que solo quiere charlar sobre los delitos, y dado que los dioses y diosas están furiosos con él, puede esperar acabr volviendo a casa derrotado. Loki vuelve a mandar callar a Freyja, llamándola bruja maliciosa, y conjura un escenario donde Freyja estaba a horcajadas sobre su hermano cuando todos los dioses, riéndose, los sorprenden a ambos. Njörðr intercede - dice que es inofensivo que una mujer tenga un amante distinto a su esposo, y señala que Loki ha parido hijos, llamando a Loki un pervertido. El poema continúa con él. thumb|Mientras miran los gatos de Freyja, Thor es vestido tristemente en ¡Ah, qué dama más encantadora es! (1902) de Elmer Boyd Smith El poema Þrymskviða muestra a Loki tomando la capa de plumas de Freyja y a Thor disfrazándose como Freyja para engañar al lujurioso jotun Þrymr. En el poema, Thor se despierta para descubrir que su poderoso martillo, Mjöllnir, ha desaparecido. Thor le habla a Loki de su martillo desaparecido, y ambos van a la bella corte de Freyja. Thor le pide a Freyja si le prestaría su capa de plumas, para intentar encontrar su martillo. Freyja accede: }} Loki vuela en la zumbeante capa de plumas, llegando a la tierra de Jötunheimr. Espía a Þrymr sentándose sobre un montículo. Þrymr revela que ha escondido el martillo de Thor profundamente dentro de la tierra y que nadie sabrá donde se encuentra a menos que le traigan a Freyja como esposa. Loki vuelve a la corte de los dioses. Loki le cuenta las condiciones a Thor. Ambos van a ver a la bella Freyja. Lo primero que dice Thor a Freyja es que debería vestirse y ponerse un tocado de novia, porque deben dirigirse a Jötunheimr. En ese momento, Freyja está furiosa - los salones de los dioses tiemblan, resopla de rabia, y cae el collar Brísingamen. Indignada, Freyja responde: Los dioses y diosas se reúnen y debaten cómo solucionar el problema. El dios Heimdallr propone vestir a Thor como novia, con traje de novia, tocado, llaves tintineantes, joyas, y el famoso Brísingamen. Thor se niega, pero es silenciado por Loki, recordándole que los nuevos dueños del martillo conquistarán Asgard si no se recupera este. Thor es vestido como se planeó y Loki se viste como su criada. Thor y Loki van a Jötunheimr. Mientras tanto, Thrym le dice a sus sirvientes que se preparen para la llegada de la hija de Njörðr. Cuando "Freyja" llega por la mañana, Thrym es sorprendido por su comportamiento; su inmenso apetito por la comida e hidromiel es más del que habría esperado, y cuando Thrym va por un veso bajo el velo de "Freyja", descubre que sus ojos son terroríficos, y salta en el salón. El disfrazado Loki da excusas por el extraño comportamiento de la novia, afirmando que simplemente no ha comido ni dormido durante ocho días. Al final, el disfraz engaña con éxito al jötnar y, cuando lo ve, Thor recupera el martillo por la fuerza. En el poema Oddrúnargrátr, Oddrún ayuda a Borgny a dar a luz a gemelos. En agradecimiento, Borgny invoca a vættir, Frigg, Freyja, y otras deidades no especificadas. thumb|Reclinándose sobre su jabalí Hildisvíni, Freyja visita a Hyndla en una ilustración (1895) de Lorenz Frølich Freyja es el personaje principal del poema Hyndluljóð, donde ayuda a su fiel sirviente Óttar a encontrar información sobre sus antepasados para que pueda reclamar su herencia. Al hacerlo, Freyja convierte a Óttar en su jabalí, Hildisvíni, y por medios de alagos y amanenazas de muerte por fuego, Freyja encuentra la información que necesita Óttar del jotun Hyndla. Freyja habla a través del poema, y en un punto alaba a Óttar por construir un hörgr (un altar) y hacerle frecuentemente blót (Sacrificios): }} Edda prosaica thumb|Freja de John Bauer (1882–1918) Freyja aparece en los libros de la Edda prosaica Gylfaginning y Skáldskaparmál. En el capítulo 24 de Gylfaginning, la figura de Alto dice que tras separarse el dios Njörðr de la diosa Skaði, tuvo dos hijos bellos y poderosos (no se menciona pareja); un hijo, Freyr, y una hija, Freyja. Freyr es "el más excelente" de los dioses, y Freyja "la más excelente" de los dioses. Freyja tiene una vivienda en los cielos, Fólkvangr, y cada vez que Freyja "cabalga hacia el combate elige ella la mitad de los muertos, y Odín la otra mitad ...". Además, Alto cita la estrofa del Grímnismál mencionada antes. Alto añade que Freyja tiene un gran salón precioso llamado Sessrúmnir, y que cuando Freyja viaja, se sienta en un carro tirado por dos gatos, diciendo que "Conviene a los hombres invocarla, y de su excelso nombre viene el que se da a las mujeres nobles, que es frú (fruvor: damas nobles)". Dice también que a Freyja le gustan mucho las canciones de amor, siendo "bueno invocarla para el amor". En el capítulo 29, Alto narra los nombres y rasgos de varias diosas, incluyendo Freyja. Respecto a Freyja, Alto dice que, junto con Frigg, Freyja es la de más rango entre ellas y que posee el collar Brísingamen. Freyja está casada con Óðr, que va a largos viajes, y ambos tienen una bella hija llamada Hnoss. Mientras Óðr está ausente, Freyja llora lágrimas de oro rojo. Alto señala que Freyja tiene muchos nombres, y explica que Freyja los adoptó buscando a Óðr y viajando "entre gentes desconocidas". Estos nombres incluyen Gefn, Hörn, Mardöll, Sýr, y Vanadís. Freyja participa en los sucesos que llevan al nacimiento de Sleipnir, el caballo de ocho patas. En el capítulo 42, Alto cuenta que, pocos después de la construcción del Valhalla, un constructor vino a ellos y les ofreció construirle en tres temporadas una fortificación "tan buena que resultara segura contra los gigantes de los montes y los trolls de la escarcha aunque llegaran a entrar en el Midgard". A cambio, el constructor quería que Freyja fuera su esposa, así como el Sol y la Luna. Tras un debate, los dioses aceptaron, pero añadieron condiciones. Cuando el constructor está a punto de terminar su obra, se revela que es un jotun, siendo matado por Thor. Mientras tanto, Loki, en forma de yegua, ha sido embarazado por el caballo del jotun, Svaðilfari, y da a luz a Sleipnir. En apoyo, Alto cita la estrofa del Völuspá que menciona a Freyja. En el capítulo 49, Alto narra el funeral de Baldr y dice que Freyja asistió llevando su carro de gatos, siendo su última mención en el Gylfaginning. thumb|Heimdallr recupera el collar Brísingamen a Freyja (1846) de Nils Blommér Al comienzo del libro Skáldskaparmál, se menciona a Freyja entre ocho diosas asistentes al banquete en honor a Ægir. El capítulo 56 detalla el secuestro de la diosa v por el jotun Þjazi en forma de águila. Aterrorizado por la idea de la muerte y tortura por su implicación en el secuestro de Iðunn, Loki pide si puede usar la "forma de halcón" de Freyja para volar al norte a Jötunheimr y rescatar a la diosa perdida. Freyja lo permite, y usando su "forma de halcón" y una furiosa persecución por el águila Þjazi, Loki la rescata con éxito. En el capítulo 6, se proporciona una forma de mencionar a Njörðr que a su vez menciona a Freyja ("padre de Freyr y Freyja"). En el capítulo 7, se proporciona una manera de referirse a Freyr que menciona a la diosa ("hermano de Freyja"). En el capítulo 8, se proporciona una manera de referirse al dios Heimdallr, incluyendo "enemigo de Loki, recuperador del collar de Freyja", refiriéndose a un mito que implica la recuperación por Heimdallr del collar que Loki quitó a Freyja. En el capítulo 17, el jotun Hrungnir se encuentra en Asgard, el reino de los dioses, y se emborracha. Hrungnir se jacta de poder mover el Valhalla a Jötunheimr, enterrar Asgard, y matar a todos los dioses - con la excepción de las diosas Freyja y Sif, a quienes dice que se llevará a casa con él. Freyja es la única que se atreve a llevarle más bebida. Hrungnir dice que se beberá toda su cerveza. Tras un tiempo, aburridos de las payasadas de Hrungnir, invocan el nombre de Thor. Thor entra inmediatamente al salón con el martillo en alto. Está furioso y pide saber quien es el responsable de dejar entrar al jotun en Asgard, quien garantizó la seguridad de Hrungnir y por qué Freyja "debería estar sirviéndole bebida como si estufiera en un banquete Æsir". En el capítulo 18, se citan los versos de la composición escáldica del siglo X Þórsdrápa. Se usa un kenning en el poema para referirse a Freyja. El capítulo 20, se proporcionan maneras poéticas para referirse a Freyja; "hija de Njörðr", "hermana de Freyr", "esposa de Óðr", "madre de Hnoss", "poseedora de los asesinados caídos y de Sessrumnir y los gatos monteses", poseedora de Brísingamen, "deidad-Van", Vanadís, y "deidad de bellas lágrimas". En el capítulo 32, se mencionan maneras poéticas de referirse al oro, incluyendo "lloro de Freyja" y "lluvia ... de los ojos de Freyja". El capítulo 33 cuenta que, una vez, los dioses viajaron para visiar a Ægir, siendo Freyja una de ellos. En el capítulo 49, una cita de la obra del escaldo Einarr Skúlason emplea el kenning "lluvia ocular de la compañera de cama de Óðr", me menciona a Freyja y significa "oro. El capítulo 36 explica de nuevo que el oro puede referirse como el lloro de Freyja debido a sus lágrimas oro rojizas. Además se citan las obras de los escaldos Skúli Þórsteinsson y Einarr Skúlason que usan "lágrimas de Freyja" o "llantos de Freyja" para representar "oro". El capítulo muestra citas adicionales de la poesía de Einarr Skúlason qie ,emcopma a ña dopsa y a su hija Hnoss. Freyja recibe una mención final en el capítulo 75 de la Edda prosaica, donde se proporciona una lista de diosas que incluye Freyja. Heimskringla thumb|Freya (1901) por Anders Zorn. El libro del Heimskringla, la saga de los Ynglings, proporciona un relato evemerizado del origen de los dioses, incluído Freyja. En el capítulo 4, Se presenta a Freyja como miembro de los Vanir, hermana de Freyr e hija de Njörðr y su hermana, cuyo nombre no se menciona. Tras terminar la guerra Æsir–Vanir en tablas, Odín señala a Freyr y Njörðr como sacerdotes de los sacrificios. Freyja se convertierte en sacerdotisa de las ofrendas rituales, siendo ella la que introdujo la costumbre de seiðr a los Æsir, previamente practicada por los Vanir. En el capítulo 10, muere Freyr, el hermano de Freya, y esta es la última superviviente entre los Æsir y Vanir. Freyja mantiene los sacrificios y se vuelve famosa. La saga explica que, debido a la fama de Freyja, todas las mujeres importantes se conocieron por su nombre - frúvor ("damas"), una mujer que es señora de su propiedad es referida como freyja, y húsfreyja ("señora de la casa") para una mujer que posee su casa. El capítulo añade que no solo Freyja era realmente inteligente, sino que ella y su esposo Óðr tenían dos hijas inmensamente bellas, Gersemi y Hnoss, "que dieron nombre a nuestras más preciosas posesiones". Otros Freyja es mencionada en las sagas de Egil, Njáls, Hálfs saga ok Hálfsrekka y Sörla þáttr Saga de Egil En la saga de Egil, cuando Egill Skallagrímsson se niega a comer, su hija Þorgerðr (anglizada como "Thorgerd") dice que ella se quedará sin comida y se morirá de hambre, conociendo a la diosa Freyja en el acto: Egils saga Hálfs saga ok Hálfsrekka En el primer capítulo de la legendaria saga del siglo XIV Hálfs saga ok Hálfsrekka, el rey Alrek tiene dos esposas, Geirhild y Signym, y no puede quedarse con ambas. Les dice a las dos mujeres que se quedará con la que elabore la mejor cerveza para él para cuando haya vuelto a casa en verano. Las dos compiten y, durante el proceso de elaboración de la cerveza, Signy reza a Freyja y Geirhild a Hött ("cubierta, capucha"), un hombre que conoció antes (previametne en la saga se revela que es Odín disfrazado). Hött responde a su oración y escupe en la levadura. Signy gana el concurso. Sörla þáttr thumb|Freyja en la cueva de los enanos (1891) por Louis Huard En Sörla þáttr, una narración breve de finales del siglo XIV desde una versión posterior y extendida del Óláfs saga Tryggvasonar encontrada en el manuscrito Flateyjarbók, se proporciona un relato evemerizado. En el relato, Freyja es descrita como concubina de Odín, que se acostó con cuatro enanos por un collar de oro. En la obra, los Æsir vivieron una vez en una ciudad llamada Asgard, situada en una región llamada "Asialand o "Asiahome". Odín era el rey del reino, e hizo a Njörðr y Freyr sus sacerdotes del templo. Freyja era la hija de Njörðr, y era la concubina de Odín. Odín amaba profundamente a Freyja, y era "la mujer más bella de ese día". Freyja tenía una preciosa alcoba, y cuando se cerraba la puerta nadie podía entrar sin su permiso. El capítulo 1 cuenta que un día Freyja pasó por una tienda abierta donde vivían enanos. Cuatro enanos estaban elaborando un collar de oro y estaba casi hecho. Mirando al collar, los enanos pensaron que Freyja era la más bella, y esta se ofreció a comprar el collar con plata y oro y otros objetos de valor. Los enanos dijeron que no les faltaba dinero, y que por el collar lo único que podían ofrecerle era una noche con cada uno de ellos. "Tanto si le gustaba más o menos", Freyja aceptó las condiciones, y pasó una noche con cada uno de los enanos. Las condiciones se cumplieron y el collar era suyo. Freyja se fue a su alcoba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Igualmente relacionado es el capítulo 2, donde Loki, al servicio de Odín, descubrió las acciones de Freyja y se lo contó a Odín. Odín dijo que le trajera el collar. Loki dijo que dado que no podía entrar en la alcoba de Freyja contra su voluntad, no sería una tarea sencilla, aunque Odín insistió que no volviera hasta que no encontrara una manera de cumplir su voluntad. Clamando, Loki se giró y fue a la alcoba de Freyja, encontrando que estaba cerrada y no podía entrar. Por eso Loki se transformó en una mosca y tras los problemas para encontrar la entrada más pequeña, consiugió encontrar un pequeño agujero en el pabellón, teniendo aún así que entrar apretado. Consiguiendo entrar en la cámara de Freyja, Loki miró alrededor para observar que nadie estaba despierto, y descubrió que Freyja estaba dormida. Aterrizó en su cama y descubrió que llevaba el collar, con el broche hacia abajo. Loki se convirtió en una pulga y mordió la nalga de Freyja. Freyja se movió, girándose, y se durmió de nuevo. Loki deshizo su forma de pulga y le quitó el collar, abrió la alcoba y se lo devolvió a Odín. A la mañana siguiente, Freyja se despertó y vio que la puerta de su alcoba estaba abierta, pero sin romper, y que su precioso collar había desaparecido. Freyja se imaginaba quién era el responsable. Se vistió y fue a Odín. Le contó el mal que había permitido contra ella y del robo del collar, y que debería devolvérsela. Odín dijo que, dado cómo lo obtuvo, no debería recuperarlo. Es decir, sin una excepción: puede recuperarlo si hace que dos reyes gobiernen cada uno 20 años, luchen entre sí, y lancen un hechizo cada vez que uno de los suyos caigan en batalla, levantándolos para luchar de nuevo. Y así debe ser eternamente, a menos que un cristiano de una estatura particular vaya en batalla y los golpee. Solo así se quedarán muertos. Freyja aceptó. Poscristianización y folclore escandinavo thumb|Cebada madura en el norte de Europa. A pesar la cristianización de escandinavia se considera una nueva institución y de la demonización de los dioses y creencias nativas por la iglesia, estas permanecieron en el folclore escandinavo hasta el periodo moderno. Britt-Mari Näsström comenta que Freyja se convirtió en un objetivo particular de la cristianización: Sin embargo, Freyja no desapareció. En Islandia, Freyja era invocada por ayuda por medio de estatuas islandesas mágicas hasta el siglo XVIII, y hasta finales del siglo XIX, se registra que Freyja retiene elementos de su función como diosa de la fertilidad entre los suecos rurales. EL poema nórdico antiguo Þrymskviða, o su fuente, continuaron en la tradición popular de canciones escandinavas, donde era evemerizada y transformada con el tiempo. En Islandia, el poema se conoció como Þrylur, mientras que en Dinamarca el poema se convirtió en Thor af Havsgaard y en Suecia Torvisan o Hammarhämtningen. Una sección del Torvisan sueco, en el que Freyja se transforma en "la bella" (den väna) Frojenborg, dice lo siguiente: En la provincia de Småland, Suecia, se conserva un relato que conecta Freyja con el fucilazo en este contexto. El escritor Johan Alfred Göth recordó un dómigo en 1880 donde los hombres estaban caminando en campos y mirando al centeno casi maduro, donde Måns in Karryd dijo: "Ahora Freyja está fuera mirando si el centeno está maduro". Con esto, Göth recuerda otra mención de Freyja en el campo: En Värend, Suecia, Freyja también podía llegar la noche de Navidad y solía agitar los manzanos por el bien de la cosecha y por lo tanto la gente dejaba algunas manzanas en los árboles por su bien. Sin embargo, era peligroso dejar el arado fuera, porque Freyja se sentaría en él y ya no serviría. Epónimos Existen varias plantas nombradas en honor a Freyja, como lágrimas de Freyja y pelo de Freyja (Polygala vulgaris), pero durante el proceso de cristianización, el nombre de la diosa se reemplazó con el de la virgen María. En el periodo precristiano, la constelación de Orion se llamaba rueca de Frigg o rueca de Freyja (Sueco: Frejerock). Los topónimos en Noruega y Suecia reflejan devoción a la diosa, incluyendo el topónimo noruego Frøihov (originalmente *Freyjuhof, literalmente "Hof de Freyja") y topónimos suecos como Frövi (De "Freyjuvé, literalmente "Vé de Freyja"). En un estudio de topónimos en Noruega, M. Olsen cuenta al menos 20 a 30 topónimos compuestos con Freyja. Tres de esos topónimos parecen derivar de "Freyjuhof" ("hof de Freyja"), mientras que el nombre de la diosa está por otra parte frecuentemente compuesto por palabras para "pradera" (como ''-þveit, -land'') y similares formaciones terrestres. Estos topónimos se suelen atestiguar en la costa oeste aunque hay una alta frecuencia en el sudeste. Los topónimos que contienen Freyja son aún más numerosos y variados en Suecia, donde se distribuyen ampliamente. Hay una concentración particular en Uppland, entre los que derivan de los previamente mencionados *Freyjuvé y *Freyjulundr ("arboleda sagrada de Freyja"), topónimos que indican la veneración pública de Freyja. Además, varios topónimos (como Frøal y Fröale) han sido vistos como poseedores del elemento cognado al gótico alhs y el inglés antiguo ealh ("templo"), aunque esos topónimos pueden tener otras interpretaciones. Además, Freyja aparece como un elemento compuestos en distintas palabras de características geográficas como campos, praderas, lagos y objetos naturales como rocas. El nombre de Freyja, Hörn, aparece en topónimos suecos como Härnevi y Järnevi, surgiendo de la reconstrucción del nombre nórdico antiguo Hörnar-vé (significando "vé de Hörn"). Registro arqueológico y representaciones históricas Una phalera del siglo VII encontrada en una "tumba de guerrero" en la actual Eschwege en el noroeste de Alemania muestra una figura femenina con dos grandes trenzas flanqueadas por dos seres gatunos y sosteniendo un objeto similar a una vara. Esta figura ha sido interpretada como Freyja. Esta imagen puede estar conectada a varios bracteato de tipo-B, referidos como tipo Fürstenberg, que también pueden mostrar una diosa; "muestran una figura femenina, en falda corta y pelo en trenzas dobles, sosteniendo un bastón o cetro en su mano derecha y un detalle en forma de doble cruz en la izquierda". En un muro de la catedral Schleswig en Schleswig-Holstein, norte de Alemania, hay una representación del siglo XII de una mujer desnuda pero encapuchada montando un gran gato. Además es similar a otra imagen de una mujer desnuda pero encapuchada montando una rueca. Debido a las similitudes iconográficas al registro literaria, se ha postulado que estas imágenes son representacioens de Freyja y Frigg, respectivamente. Teorías Relación con Frigg, otras diosas y figuras Debido a las numerosas similitudes, los académicos han conectado frecuentemente a Freyja con la diosa Frigg. La conexión con Frigg y la duda sobre una posible identificación temprana de Freyja con Frigg en el periodo protogermánico (hipótesis del origen de Frigg y Freyja) sigue siendo un tema de trabajo académico. Respecto a la hipótesis de su origen común, Stephan Grundy comenta que "el problema de si Frigg o Freyja pudieron ser una sola diosa originalmente es uno complicado, más aún por la escasez de referencias previkingas a las diosas germánicas, y la diversa calidad de las fuentes. Lo mejor que puede hacerse es estudiar los argumentos a favor y en contra de su identidad, y ver lo bien que pueden apoyarse". Como el nombre del grupo al que pertenece Freyja, los Vanir, el nombre Freyja no se acredita fuera de Escandinavia, en oposición al nombre de la diosa Frigg, que se acredita como una diosa común entre los pueblos germánicos, y cuyo nombre está reconstruido como protogermánico *Frijjō. No existe una prueba similar para la existencia de una diosa común germánica de la que descienda Freyja, pero los académicos han comentado que puede deberse a la falta de pruebas. En el poema de la Edda poética Völuspá, una figura de nombre Gullveig es quemado tres veces, pero renace tres veces. Tras el tercer renacimiento, es conocida como Heiðr. Este suceso se acepta generalmente como la causa de la guerra Æsir–Vanir. COmenzando con el académico Gabriel Turville-Petre, académicos como Rudolf Símek, Andy Orchard, y John Lindow han postulado que Gullveig/Heiðr es la misma figura que Freyja, y que su implicación con los Æsir llevó de alguna manera a la guerra Æsir-Vanir. Más allá de las teorías que relacionan a Freyja con la diosa Frigg, algunos académicos, como Hilda Ellis Davidson y Britt-Mari Näsström, han teorizado que otras diosas en la mitología nórdica, como Gefjon, Gerðr, y Skaði, pueden ser formas de Freyja en distintas funciones y/o épocas. Receptora de los asesinados Freyja y su campo de la otra vida Fólkvangr,, donde recibía a la mitad de los asesinados, se ha teorizado como conectado a las valquirias. La académica Britt-Mari Näsström señala la descripción del Gylfaginning, donde se dice de Freyja que "cabalga hacia el combate elige ella la mitad de los muertos", e interpreta Fólkvangr como "el campo de los guerreros". Näsström señala que, tal como Odín, Freyja recibe héroes caídos que han muerto en el campo de batalla, y que su casa es Sessrumnir (que se traduce como "lleno con muchos asientos"), una morada que Näsström añade, posiblemente cumple la misma función que el Valhalla. Näsström comenta que "aún, debemos preguntarnos por qué hay dos paraísos heroicos en la visión nórdica antigua de la otra vida. Posiblemente puede ser consecuencia de distintas formas de iniciación de los guerreros, donde una parte parecía haber pertenecido a Óðinn y la otra a Freyja. Estos ejemplos indican que Freyja era una diosa de la guerra, e incluso aparece como una valquiria, literalmente "la que selecciona a los asesinados" ". Siegfried Andres Dobat comenta que "en su función mitológica como selectora de la mitad de los guerreros caídos para su reino de los muertos Fólkvangr, la diosa Freyja, sin embargo, emerge como el modelo de rol mitológico para las Valkyrjar sic y las dísir". La hipótesis oriental Gustav Neckel, escribiendo en 1920, conecta a Freyja con la diosa frigia Cibeles. Según Neckel, ambas diosas pueden interpretarse como "diosas de la fertilidad", señalándose otras similitudes potenciales. Algunos académicos han sugerido que la imagen de Cibeles por lo tanto influenció la iconografía de Freyja, siendo el león tirando del carrod e la primera sustituida por grandes gatos. Esta observación se volvió una observación extremadamente común en las obras que tratan la religión nórdica antigua hasta comienzos de la década de 1990. En su estudio de tamaño de libro sobre el tema de Freyja, Britt-Mari Näsström (1995) es muy crítica con esta deducción; Näsström dice que "estos "paralelismos" se deben a la absoluta ignorancia de los atributos de Cibeles; los académicos no tienen problemas en mirar en los parecidos y diferencias entre las dos diosas, si las hay, para apoyar sus argumentos para un origen común". Influencia moderna thumb|Freia—una combinación de Freyja e Iðunn—de la ópera de Richard Wagner, Der Ring des Nibelungen, como ilustró (1910) Arthur Rackham En el periodo moderno, Freyja fue tratada como equivalente escandinava de la Venus romana en, por ejemplo, la literatura sueca, donde la diosa se asociaba con el amor romántico o, inversamente, simplemente como sinónimo para "lujuria y potencia". En el siglo XVIII, el poeta sueco Carl Michael Bellman mencionó a las prostitutas de Estocolmo como "las hijas de Fröja". En el siglo XIX, Britt-Mari Näsström observa que el romanticismo sueco se centró menos en las cualidades eróticas de Freyja y más en la imagen de "la diosa suspiradora, llorando por su marido". Freyja es mencionada en la primera estrofa ("su nombre es vieja Dinamarca y aquí aún mora Freya") del himno nacional civil de Dinamarca, Der er yndigt land, escrita por el poeta danés Adam Gottlob Oehlenschläger en 1819. Además, Oehlenschläger escribió una comedia titulada Freyjas alter (1818) y un poema Freais sa''l con la diosa. El ciclo de ópera del compositor alemán del siglo XIX Richard , Der Ring des Nibelungen, muestra a Freia, la diosa Freyja combinada con la diosa portadora de manzanas Iðunn. A finales del siglo XIX y principios del siglo XX en el norte de Europa, Freyja fue el tema de numerosas obras de arte, incluido ''Freyja por H. E. Freund (estatua, 1821–1822), Freja sökande sin make (pintura, 1852) por Nils Blommér, Freyjas Aufnahme uner den Göttern (Carboncillo, 1881), y Frigg; Freyja (dibujo, 1883) por Carl Ehrenberg, Freyja (1901) por Carl Emil Doepler d. J., y Freyja and the Brisingamen por J. Doyle Penrose (pintura, 1862–1932). Como otras diosas nórdicas, su nombre fue aplicado ampliamente en Escandinavia a, por ejemplo, "confitería o corpulentos caballos de tiro". Vanadís, uno de los nombres de Freyja, es el origen del nombre del elemento químico Vanadio, nombrado así por sus coloridos compuestos. Comenzando a comienzos de la década de 1990, comenzaron a surgir derivados de Freyja como nombres para chicas. Según la base de datos noruega de nombres de la Oficina Central de Estadística, unas 500 mujeres tienen Frøya (la forma moderna noruega del nombre de la diosa) como nombre de pila en el país. Hay varios nombres similares que posiblemente tengan el mismo origen, como el más extendido Frøydis. Freyja es una de las diosas encarnadas en la tragicomedia neozelandesa "The Almighty Johnsons". El papel de "Agnetha/Freyja" es realizado por Alison Bruce. En el libro de 2015 de Rick Riordan "The Sword of Summer" (el primer libro de la saga Magnus Chase y los dioses de Asgard, Freya actúa como madre del amigo enano y primo de Magnus, Blitz. Referencias Categoría:Diosas nórdicas Categoría:Dioses del amor Categoría:Dioses de la fertilidad Categoría:Dioses de la guerra Categoría:Dioses de la muerte Categoría:SMITE Categoría:Gemelos